


Watch Me

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assault, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hero Fíli, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Fíli, Protectiveness, Riding, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summaries would give the fun away! All you need to know: Hero Fili, slightly stalker Fili, protective Fili, smut with an actual plot.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> UGH FILIIIIIIIIIII he just really kills me sometimes, okay? Hope you guys enjoy the Fili feels. Happy FILI FRIDAY!  
{Warnings: fluff, angst, SMUT OOPS, unwanted advances/flirting/assault towards reader, hero Fili}

Fili often came to this bar alone at night. It was starting to raise questions from his uncle, but he ignored them. As far as anyone else was concerned, he just needed a drink after an exhausting day of duties that came with being born the heir to the kingdom. No one needed to know why he really came.

He would always sit on the end of the bar with his back against the wall. This way, he could watch her but he’d never have to actually talk to her because he was being served by the bartender and not the beautiful waitress he’d taken a fancy to. Talking would cause problems. He knew simply sitting here eyeing her every night was also causing problems, but he ignored that fact as well.

He nursed his mug of ale and watched the human woman glide through the bar. Her hips easily slid between chairs and tables and her lips smiled and greeted everyone around her who asked especially for her service instead of anyone else’s. He watched her carry trays full of food or balance many hot plates on her arms. He didn’t doubt her muscles were lean and strong under her clothes and her arms and fingers were calloused from burning plates. Sometimes after one too many mugs of drink he allowed himself to think of what her hands could do besides carry a table full of glasses at a time.

He watched her whirl when a patron in the corner called her name. (Y/N). It fell from Fili’s lips often when he was alone. When she turned, her hair followed her, spreading out into a wide, shining curtain before falling to her back again. She had long hair for a human, he thought.

She bent to pick up a knife from the floor and he turned, adjusted himself in the tall seat and ordered another drink. He spent the night sipping from his mug and drinking from her until the bartender sounded the last call. He watched her shoulders drop in relief. He was sure she was exhausted. He turned his back to the rest of the pub and paid his tab as most of the patrons left.

“Come on, (Y/N). Come home with me. You’re done here and you know you want to.”

Fili recognized the voice. It came from a human who bothered (Y/N) a couple times a week. He’d pinch her or grab her, she’d slap him and kick him out, and Fili’s blood would boil. Why was the idiot allowed back? Fili had always kept his distance, knowing (Y/N) could handle herself or some other human would step in, but now there was barely anyone else around. He watched carefully.

“In your dreams,” she said, circling the table and getting far away from him. “Go home, Buck. You’re drunk. Again.” She looked to the bar and when she saw the tender was gone, she quickly grabbed some empty glasses and sped to the kitchen door.

Buck grabbed her and spun her into him, making the glasses in her hands clink together. “No, no. I said you’re coming with me.” He towered over her. He took the glasses from her with a nasty grin and set them down on the table below. Then he grabbed her bottom and she slapped him.

“Get off me.” Her voice was low and fearless.

He pushed her against the wall and put a hand to her throat. “Is that any way to speak to me?”

“She speaks to you the way she pleases. Let her go. Now,” Fili said from the man’s side.

Buck chuckled and looked over Fili’s head. “I’m sorry. I thought I heard something. But I don’t see anything here.” He swept his hand through the air at his eye level, over Fili’s head. Fili grabbed it and twisted it behind Buck’s back until he heard the bones crack and the man yelp.

“I said let her go,” Fili said, his voice and eyes feral.

“Get off of me, dwarf. You don’t belong here.” He swore and said a nasty, racial slur in Khuzdul that Fili was surprised a human even knew.

“Shut up, you disgusting, worthless brute,” (Y/N) said, spitting in Buck’s face. She grunted when his grip around her throat tightened.

Before Buck could answer, Fili reached up and slugged him across the face with the head of his dagger. He caught (Y/N) and let Buck fall to the ground hard. Fili grabbed the man by his tunic and snarled in his face. “If I ever see you in this pub again, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out.” He let him go with a shove and watched him run out the door of the tavern, letting it slam shut after him.

Fili returned to (Y/N), putting a reassuring hand on her arm. “Are you all right?” She nodded wildly with a tight jaw. He’d never seen her unsure of herself and he felt his heart sink. His fingers ran down her arm and he squeezed her hand before letting her go. “He’s gone now. He won’t be bothering you again.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you- thank you for that. I’m fine.”

“You’re shaking.”

“And you’re bleeding,” she said, looking at his other hand. When Fili hit the man with his dagger, the blade had slipped and cut his palm.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket. “Nothing to fret about. I’ll leave you, let you finish your work so you can go home.”

She grabbed him. “No, no. I won’t send you away like this after saving me. Sit.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Sit, please.”

He sat.

“What the hell happened in here?” a voice boomed from the bar. The tender had his arms stretched out as he took in the broken chair in the corner.

(Y/N) turned and looked at him with a tilted head. “Nice of you to show up, Rava! I really could have used you five minutes ago.”

“What happened?” Rava asked.

“While you were doing god knows what, my hero here, saved the day. Buck’s gone for good, no thanks to you. Will you please bring me the kit from the kitchen?”

He disappeared. (Y/N) turned back to Fili with a smirk on her face as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

“Is that what you deal with every day?” he asked.

She pulled the soiled, silk handkerchief from his hand and set it on the table, twisting his palm in the low light to get a look at the injury. “I’m sure you deal with the same kind of thing in that mountain of yours, Prince.”

His brows flew high. “You know who I am?”

“Of course I do. A girl asks questions when a guy comes in just to watch her every night.” Her intense gaze rose and her smirk deepened as she watched his cheeks grow pink above his thick beard.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to disrespect-”

“I know. Don’t worry, I can tell the difference between a creep and a good man… good dwarf in this case.”

He opened his mouth to answer, but Rava’s appearance through the swinging kitchen door silenced him. The other human placed a small kit of bandages and ointments on the table next to (Y/N). She rose and stalked, hips swaying, to the bar to fill a bowl with warm water.

Rava cleared his throat, picking up the pieces of the broken chair. “So, are you gonna be here for a while?” he asked her.

“Rava, just go home. I’ll clean and lock up. Leave the keys on the table.”

He thanked her and practically ran out the door. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and sat in front of Fili again, taking his hand in hers. He marveled at her soft touch. It was much different than he’d expected- than he’d dreamed. She cleaned his wound with a tender touch.

“Not even a flinch,” she said.

“Hm? Oh, I’ve had much worse than this,” he said.

“I’ve heard the stories. You dwarfs have brave hearts.”

He searched for a smirk or sarcasm in her voice but didn’t find it. When her eyes rose from his hand, they were soft and round as they peered at him, waiting for some kind of response.

“You show little fear yourself. I’ve seen these men pick on you often and most of the time, you easily match them. It’s very- impressive.” He picked his word carefully, changing it from attractive, tempting, alluring, sexy.

She hummed. “Most of the time.” She dipped a finger into a jar of ointment and smothered his gash as if she were painting a picture or running her hand along the petals of a flower. “Tonight I was absolutely terrified. If you weren’t here, if you didn’t do what you did… I don’t even want to think of what could have happened. You saved me. I don’t know how to thank you.” Her fingers froze as she took him in. In the low light, his eyes glowed with a piercing blue and his golden mane shone red at the edges. His face alone was a stunning summer day’s sky.

“I’m just glad you’re all right.”

She wrapped his palm with a bandage and knotted it. Though she was finished, she held onto his hand. “More than all right.” She kissed his lips softly, then drew away. She smiled as it took a moment for Fili to open his eyes. She waited for him to make a move, to kiss her again, but it didn’t come. “Is that all I get? You watch me for months and here we are alone and I only get one kiss-”

He leaned forward, held her under her thighs and pulled her to his lap, gluing his lips to hers. He swallowed her noise of surprise and felt her lips flatten into a smile against him. Her breath hitched. “Handsome, sweet, and strong,” she muttered. She said it more to herself than to him but he chuckled and growled, pulling her hips down on him. She whimpered. “And hard,” she whispered.

He hummed, allowing his tongue to ravage her mouth in his wild, passionate, possessive kiss. “I am every time I leave this pub.” He never would have suspected the noise that escaped her. It was soft, submissive and needy. She was putty in his hands. His scalding mouth made its way to her ear and down her neck. “I want you,” he said.

“I’m all yours.”

He yanked her tunic over her head, hearing the fabric rip in the process. His large, strong hands burned her body as they traveled over her hips, her waist, up her sides and to her breasts. Her head fell back as he cupped them, twisting her nipples in a firm grip of his fingers. He pulled a moan from her and it went straight to his trousers.

Whispered curses fell from her lips as his tongue licked a stripe up the center of her chest and circled her erect nipple. He expected her to be rough, to yank and pull on his hair and cry out with a volume that echoed off the walls. But here she was, in his hands, whimpering with breathy moans and carding her fingers gently through his hair. He had been all wrong and this was better than anything he could have imagined.

Her fingers found the hem of his tunic and she pulled it away. She smiled and shook her head as her hands brushed through the golden curls on his strong chest. “My god, are you all this beautiful?” She grinned when he laughed, feeling it rumble through him.

She sank to the floor between his legs. Her fingers ran over his cheeks as she pulled him down to kiss her, then her lips traveled down his neck. His breathing grew heavy when she spent extra time around his chest and stomach. The further south she fell, the more his growls vibrated in her bones.

Her hands raked up his thighs from his knees to his belt. She watched his eyes as she undid the laces of his trousers and his red, dripping member sprang loose. Her breath caught in her lungs. She took him in her hand and knew right away dwarfs were bigger than humans. It sent a shiver to her core and she squeezed her thighs together. Fili didn’t miss her movement.

He kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she stroked him. When he released her lips, they moved to suck the tip of him. Breath shot into his lungs and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He watched her smile, her tongue circle him and lick up his length, and her pink lips envelope him and reach the base of his shaft. Her head bobbed until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed her now.

“Come, my dear,” he said, lifting her chin and kissing her. He groaned when he tasted himself on her talented tongue.

She stood and allowed his deft fingers to unlace her trousers, letting them fall to the ground. She stepped out of them and gladly returned to his lap, rolling her hips on him. He cursed when he felt how warm, wet and ready she was for him. He cupped her bottom and squeezed, making her chuckle before she rose to take him inside her. When he was completely sheathed in her heat, she sucked in a gasp. He was stretching her and already, his member was rubbing every hidden, delicious corner inside her. She rocked her hips and bent to kiss Fili’s shoulder, moaning against his skin.

His mouth fell open when he felt her juices dripping as she slid up and down on his cock. He worked to meet her every thrust, pulling her hips down on him when she could take it. He knew he was pushing her to her limits. His lips attacked hers as his hands cupped her face, her breasts, her hips. Every noise she made reverberated and repeated in his brain and he worked to memorize each one. His thumb found her clit and she lost all strength in her legs. All she could do was rock against him and moan into his skin. She sang his name again and again and he lost his control.

He slid down in the chair, allowing him to thrust up into her with more vigor. His thumb worked circles on her as he pounded into her hard. She cursed, huffing and moaning breathily into his ear. She begged him to finish her, then to claim her. “Please, Fili. Oh, god, please.”

Her hips started to roll and her nails dug into his shoulders as she held onto him. He was the only thing keeping her grounded as she reached her high. Her muscles tensed and fluttered around him, sending him to his own end and he grunted into her neck as she collapsed on top of him.

His chest heaved as he landed, his breath fanning over her skin and making her shiver. He reached for his tunic and slid it over her head, then wrapped his arms around her, stroking her skin and holding her tight. He decided he would never let go.

“I hope you’re not doing this just because, I mean, I hope this isn’t some sort of- repayment- just because of what I- of what happened with Buck,” Fili got out.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. “Oh, no, sweetheart. Seeing you at the bar is the only thing I like about this awful job. You’re not the only one who’s been going home hungry all this time.” Her fingers slid though the beard on his cheek as she kissed him.

“All this time?”

She hummed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

“I knew you’d make a move sooner or later.” She grinned and kissed him again, feeling him growl against her lips. “And I like it when you watch me.”

“Expect much more of it,” he said, pulling her down on him again and listening to her laugh.


End file.
